User talk:A-One
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sir. Philip Fish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 09:44, 10 August 2009 IF YOU ARE REQUESTING DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS If you are requesting diplomatic relations or other government/diplomatic contact, please email the Ministry of Foreign Affairs & Immigration at: foreignaffairs@republicofa1.net. A1 does not conduct affairs via MicroWiki. Thank you for your co-operation. TALK PAGE ARCHIVES Here be old talk page messages from August 2009 to the present: *Archive 1 - August 2009 --> April 2010 greetings! greetings! Molossia article Gratoo, this is one of the Consuls of Jovak Helm writing. Why did you delete mention of our diplomatic treaty with Molossia from its page? We have permission from His Excellency Kevin Baugh to put a link there. Salutations and Honor, The Consuls :Greetings :I have nothing against your nation, its policies, etc. However, I believe that posting specific diplomatic agreements on micronations' wiki pages when there really aren't any other ones or specific section for it, ends up cluttering the article. I would be perfectly happy for it to be reinstated, but only if a few other known agreements were put onto the page and a specific section created for it. :Kind regards, :A-One 09:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Rukoran Micronational Survey 2010 Hello, This is the Rukora 2010 Micronational Survey. Below are some questions that I would like you to answer. #Why did you originally decide to create a nation #Do you wish for genuine independence or is this all just for fun #Do you still love your country of origin (i.e St Charlie=Italy, Erusia=England a Slinky Empyre=USA). #Name between 1 and 10 nations you would call Micronational Superpowers #Out of your previous choices, please enter them in order of how big you think each one is. #How big do you think our (Rukora’s) influence in the Micronational World is. #Which Micronation(s) do you think are most likely to succeed in joining the UN. #What is your personal view on: #Socialism #Capitalism #Unionism #Fascism #The Exchange Policy (Get people who have been offered work and are able to work but refuse to, send them to other countries where they should really be and bring back people who deserve to be in richer countries. You could do this with most of Africa, India and any other corrupted country with desperate people). #How much money do you think people need to be classed as ‘rich’. #Finally, do you think sport can truly make a difference to political life (This includes positively and negatively). Please send your answers to presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com. I hope this was all OK for you. Best Regards Tom Turner 13:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) About erephisia Hello 'A-One' just a few things about the edits you've made on my country's page 1. Finisterre in Quatro is the largest city, not mannaco 2. You spelt Regions wrong 3. Should I make a seperate article for the national anthem? 4. Could you help edit my other pages please? (namely Billy Neil, David Elward and FEIOS) as i am not the best in matters of editing, if you agree to help me then contact me on my talk page and i'll give you the relevent information for the articles. thank you for your time Signed Billyneil 11:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh sorry about those errors; I'll fix them if they haven't already. :And if there is enough information about your national anthem, for example, the history of it, what it represents, etc, then yes do create a separate article about it. And I'd be happy to help edit your other pages when I have the time. :Happy to help :) :A-One 02:09, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Puchow-crisy Haha, that is great. Someone has actually made fun of my name in the right way! In all fairness, that has brightened up my day. XD Regards, --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 15:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *Indeed a nice cartoon :D Antarctic micronationalism seems popular for cartoons the latest time :P Diplomatic Relations Greetings, from the Midget Nation-in-Exile! We would like to establish an alliance or friendly relations with A1, please feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 06:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) 3 urgencies Hello again 1. Could you please help me with a wiki I'm maintaining? I'm still a bit new to editing and I have not yet mastered the use of templates 2. Does A1 want to be an ally of TFoErephisia? I fully recognise and respect your country and Erephisia does not yet have any allies and i think A1 is a perfect candidate for an allie and finally 3. Is it alright if at one point i could interview you or mr Pprit for the Erephisian news paper Thank you for your time Signed Billyneil 15:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Greetings, The Republic of Westland would like to open diplomatic relations with the Most Glorious People's Republic of A1. Please could you reply on my talk page. Yours, President Millard Westlandian 21:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Westlandian Re:Article Organisation Good Day! About your request to help to organize my main page.I will agree to help you.i just have a question.Are the Federal State of A1 and Most Glourious People's Republic of A1 was separated and was a rivalry each other ? Thank you User:Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman,8:34 (UTC+7),June 6th 2010 Woo hoo!! I like it a lot! What could be also done is to use as pictures, for example for a sample flag and coat of arms, and stuff like that. If it's okay for you, I'd gladly like to do the "Sample citizen". I always wanted to do something like this for MicroWiki, but never had the time, so kudos. :D --Cajak [★Admin★] 09:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry to scrape in like this... First of all, I'm SerCenKing, aka Heinrich Schneider, St.Charlian Home Affairs Minister. I really like the template you have proposed and I think it would be very helpful. Just two suggestions: merge education with culture and separate press etc from culture in a distinct section. This should also be advertised on the main page and linked to in a specific Help page.. In any case, again - great job. --SerCenKing Talk 10:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure thanks to both :) I'll make those improvements mentioned. ::§ A-One § 11:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yep, reading it now. :) --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 10:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Govt template Alright, I like it. Small edit: I changed text size, since I couldn't read them properly. For the rest, very good --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 13:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Empire of Solid Gold Its a micronation...not much of it is real. We have a physical location etc. but i just used my imagination to create a political character for my micronation. You seriously think i was trying to fool people into thinking that there had been bomb attacks for real? The angry mob, is explained in the "Imperial Government" section of the article, the picture is related to the "student dissent", it is supposed to depict a student protest against the Autocracy. The purpose of the gallery at the bottom of the page is to show a brief overview of the subjects covered in the article above. :You may want to state that you are a 'fantasy' micronation in the article then :) :§ A-One § 23:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) WMA Excuse me for asking, but which of the WMA members told you to "go away and leave us alone"? They will be severely reprimanded by Alliance heirarchy for being so unfriendly. Also, the Empire did, in fact, apply for OAM membership. Again, we must have been overlooked. If you would like us to reapply, let us know. The only "unviewable" material in the forum is the Archive (made so for the private content of most of its posts) and the General Assembly and other Councils (for the eyes of members only, so outsiders cannot influence decisions). Everything else should be viewable. If it is not, please let us know.HolySalanianEmpire 11:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I could not tell you, because I cannot access the archives, but it was the 2nd last post in the last thread that I posted on there. The Salanian Empire has never applied for OAM membership, as there is no record of any membership application being filled out, nor any mention of the Empire on the OAM forum. If you would like to apply, please go ahead. The 'Basket', whatever that is, is not viewable either. Would it not be better to have separate archives and classified and unclassified material? And even so, everything from the Councils/Assemblies should be viewable after they have been debated, like the OAM. § A-One § 03:05, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I have suggested to Alexander that old Assemblies be viewable.HolySalanianEmpire 11:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) United Provinces Under Chance Hey Stop!! do not edit unless you are going to help the UPUC Rsmall1413 03:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Stop what? I'm actually Copyediting your articles, as currently they are very hard to follow and contain many spelling & grammar errors. I am trying to help, and you do not own the pages. § A-One § 03:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay well thank you i thougt you were not going to do anything just add the template. We need help but the Armed forces is into two branches: Infintry and Armored. We would be so happy if you could fix some problems with our pages. Thank you so much Rsmall1413 04:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I just finished your armed forces page, and if that's anything to go by, copyediting the rest of your pages will take quite a while. What other problems are there? § A-One § 04:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well the pages have a lot of typos and we have a lot of pages but I would just like you to finish your edditing our pages that you said needed work ::::Rsmall1413 04:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Am doing that now. § A-One § 23:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from BrodiKazzard Hello to the Glorious Chairman of the Most Glorious People's Republic of A1 I Agree to the method of the Grammer Police, I hate the thought that Australian people and the rest of the world use such bad grammer. On the like of this subject, I believe that the letter Z should be prenounced as 'Zed' not 'Zee'! Yet I also believe that some acception of prenounciation can be excused as the way they were brought up. :Well thank you for the compliment :) However, you may need to brush up a bit on your own first ;) :P § A-One § 08:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) UPUC The United Provinces Under Chance gives you the official English Award. To see more go to UPUC Awards and Decorations Rsmall1413 04:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) congratulations congratulations for winning the admin nominations Rsmall1413 00:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :) § A-One § 08:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! :Thank you :) IT'S SHINY! :P § A-One § 08:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom of Apollo Alright, drastic measures can be taken after the umpteenth warning. If he removes it again, you're authorized to block him for a week. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 12:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Apollo is NOT a fantasy nation and is 100% real. See KOApollo's talk page for proof: Royal Title Act 1900. I have provided proof for you, as asked to do by Cajak. I hope you will not contuine to doubt Apollo's existences. KOApollo :Ok you've removed the template for the seventh time (yes I've been counting). I'm afraid I will have to block you for a week now. :When you come back, might I advise you to realistically update the article, or to openly & explicitly declare it a fantasy or simulationist micronation. For your interest, here is why I and nobody else believes the claims in the article: :1. 324 citizens is an impossible number to have, especially as there is no other mention of the Kingdom anywhere other than your website and MicroWiki :2. Your micronation being founded in 1900 is very hard to believe, again because there is no other mention of the Kingdom, and very flimsy 'evidence' that you provided to Cajak. :3. If, indeed, the national park had been founded in 1920, it would have been one of the first national parks in the world, again meriting some other mention of Apollo, which does not exist. :4. A micronation with its own school and hospital? :5. Before I extensively copyedited it a while ago, the spelling, grammar, cohesion and coherence was terrible, and certainly not meriting the level reasonably expected of a 110 year old micronation with over 300 active citizens and a Queen born in 1956. :I could go on, but that's why nobody does, or is ever likely to, believe these outlandish claims. :§ A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 02:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The block was a good decision, sir, but I'd recommend against speaking for everyone. I actually would believe these claims if sufficient evidence was provided. Unlikely doesn't always mean impossible. ;) Kyng Fyrst 13:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well at this stage, nobody else believes them. I agree - if there was sufficient evidence, then I would certainly believe them. However, if a micronation truly did achieve the things that the KOA says it did, there would be some sort of mention of them outside of here and their own website. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 01:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! I was busy when they announced the winner for the elections. Congrats, James Thomson 02:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC). :Thank you :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 06:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations for winning the admin nominations!, Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman,8:55,August 26th 2010 (UTC+7) :Thanks :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 01:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC)